Toby Dicey
Appearance Shorter than average, has a head of shaggy, brown hair, emerald colored eyes, and wears a tattered black cloak, torn pants, and a golden medallion with the emblem of a wolf on it. Personality Bit of a wild child, and always on the alert. Protective of friends and suspicious of strangers always. Relationships Crew Bloodless Vampires Friends Enemies Family Abilities and Powers Wolf Kenpo (Self Taught) and Ittoryu (One Sword Style, Self Taught, Moon Style) Can also transform into werewolf at will, but transformation is more berserk on a full moon Weapons A katana called "Black Fang", which has a wolf's fang dangling from the bottom of the sword's grip. History Past Born in Kohaku Village in the East Blue Sea, Toby had a wonderful, but short life with his loved ones. He had a loving mother, a puppy friend, and a hunter for a father. One day, as he went out to bring his father home from hunting for dinner, Toby was attacked by a large wolf in the woods of his island. The wolf bit him in the neck, injuring him greatly, but he survived the attack. However, shortly after recovering, Toby began to feel different. One day, without warning, he changed from a happy child, into a dangerous wolf himself! The island did have it's legends of wolves who turned people into their kind, but no one believed them nowadays. Terrified, but unable to control his actions, Toby attacked those closest to him, including a villager, his family and his puppy friend. The day after the attack, the villagers found Toby's house covered in blood with the bodies of his family strewn about. They couldn't find Toby, but he had gone into the woods where he lived in self-exile, ashamed of what he had become Years later, on a destined day, Toby would meet with new friends and a new family, and he would tell them everything that had happened to him. Even though, the stories of wolf spirits watching over him and training him were farfetched, Toby remained true to his story. Present Trivia Toby is able to use his curse of the wolf to transform into a powerful wolfman, which increases his physical strength and speed greatly. While in this form, all of Toby's senses or heightened and he can use his claws and raw muscle to fight instead of his katana. While Toby can transform at will, it is only during the Full Moon that he has no control over his transformation. It is also during that phase of the moon cycle, that Toby can lose complete control of his mind and become a rampaging beast. Very few times, Toby has been able to quell the beastly instincts during that period. Also, in a fight, because of the potential threat of spreading his curse to others, Toby mostly uses his sword, but if he ever reverts to his beast form, he kills in those fights so that the victims wouldn't suffer like he did. Category:Characters Category:Male